During and After
by ryan.reed245
Summary: During and following the events of DreadZone, Sasha is worried sick and something else arises inside her that is a thought that Ratchet has had many a time. Rated M for sexay activities and language, violence. R&R.
1. Ratchet I thought I'd warn you

**Hello, this is a new story on what Sasha was acting like whilst Ratchet was fighting for his life on the show known as DreadZone, Set during and after the events of Ratchet Deadlocked (Gladiator) I do not own Ratchet and Clank it is Insomniac Games property.**

(Kerwan Metropolis)

"Ratchet I thought I'd warn you as you may be…. Ratchet? Oh shit I knew they would be after him before long, I've got to help him out of there."

"Uh I don't suppose you guys are here to fix the starboard engine huh?"

(Six hours later DreadZone living quarters)

"Whoa this place is amazing!"

"This is no time for fantasising, Ratchet."

"I know but can't I just enjoy the moment?"

"We are being held by a criminal organisation."

"Alright fresh meat you're next up in the 'Battle dome' after 'Mobious-Man' and from the way he's fighting it won't be much longer, now move it.

(Kerwan Metropolis one week later)

Sasha had been watching in horror at what Ratchet had been going through and how he seemed to be coping so well with the continuous fights and near death misses. Although Sasha didn't know that Ratchet aside from the major part of near death experiences was loving his time on DreadZone, the tougher enemies and stronger weapons made him drool in awe at the amour-meant he now possessed. Sasha cringed at the sight of him (even though his facial expressions were concealed by his helmet) She hated seeing him in these fights at first, though after his first week Ratchet had progressed very quickly taking the rank of Avenger after only three-four days then by the seventh day of fighting he was ranking at a Crusader level. Sasha never would admit it but seeing him fight turned her on a little bit, and the fact of him building some definite muscle mass only escalated her lust towards him.

(DreadZone Living quarters)

"So what's the plan? We need to get out of here before we end up dead!"

"I have been chatting with a tech droid on the control level, she may have access to the blueprints of these Deadlock collars, but we must be very carful Vox has eyes everywhere."

"Right well how do we distract his 'eyes' then?"

"I've noticed that when a big arena match is up the cameras go offline."

"So if I fight one of the exterminators it will buy you some time?"

"It is risky but it is the only way."

"These guys clearly don't know who they're messing with."

"Clank I'm headed for my next challenge in the Valex Belt."

"Please be careful Ratchet."

"Will do buddy."

Ratchet stands and signals his combat bots to follow him into the planetary transport.

(Valex Belt 9:05am local time)

Ratchet and his bots arrive on one of many asteroids forming the Valex Belt, Ratchets first mission was to reach the generator station on the northern and southern wing of the Belt. Ratchet equips his mini turret launcher pumps out a few whilst cleaning the remnants with his Omni-Wrench. Ratchet makes his way into the southern generating station and orders his bots to hack into the power orbs to power up the station.

"Boss, the station is running at full power."

"Good, lets get moving to the next station."

Ratchet holsters his mini-turret and replaces it with his Fusion Rifle, He takes aim of two targets about fifty feet north of his current location, He fires taking one of the two targets down. The second met the same fate within a few seconds. Ratchet continued on his carnage path into the northern generator station to be met with five power orbs and a single bolt crank, His bots hack the orbs whilst he turns the bolt crank to open the cargo hold...

(Kerwan Metropolis 11:13am local time)

Sasha has been watching DreadZone not stop ever since Ratchet's abduction, Though she resents watching such ludicrous bullshit such as this but she loves Ratchet and loves watching him reek his devastation on the multiple enemies from DreadZone.

[Sasha's thoughts]

_"God I love him so much, but jesus is he sexy...mmmm oooh the way he swings that wrench mmm I want him so badly. I want him to punish me like that oooh fuck is he sexy those ripped arms, that toned chest and those irresistible abs, I no longer doubt it I love him with all my being. _

"Huh? Oh crap how'd that happen?"

Sasha had noticed the gap in-between her legs was becoming moist, she decides to push herself further and lowers her right hand down under her baggy board shorts, as she does this a tremble of pleasure shudders down her spine and into her brown furred legs right to the tips of her toes she can feel an exuberayting pleasure building inside of her, as she slowly toys with her petite clitoris her entire body tenses then releases all in the same moment so Sasha continues to play with herself at the day dream of Ratchet's tongue slipping over her pussy lips. Sasha's dreams entice her to increase her speed until she reaches her climax and her body tenses once more this time for a longer and stronger pause, her head falls back as does her large brown eyes as her entire form relaxes into a blissful state of peace.

(DreadZone Valex Belt)

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes sir, it is a fighter jet equipped with lock-on missiles and a plasma cannon also jumbo sized cup holders."

"I'm in heaven."

Ratchet and his bots quickly board the vessel, leaving the cargo bay to be greeted by a holo-screen with a detailed map of the local vicinity and all the proximity located targets to be taken down. Ratchet began to un-load his missiles and cannon blasts into the platoons of enemies occupying the designated areas, Ratchet makes short work of the majority of the platoons but about four of them were a more difficult challenge as they also had long range weaponry that did deadly amounts of damage if one took a few to many contacts with these foes. Eventually the Valex Belt was cleared of foes and the belt was once again running at its full operating power level...

**Next chapter: Will Sasha continue to "joy" herself? How far will Ratchet get into the depths of DeadZones systems? Stay tuned to find out, I hope you guys enjoy it. R&R. **


	2. You just signed your own death warrent

(DreadZone Gleeman Voxx's office)

"I was building up your bad boy image… tsk tsk and this is the thanks I get?"

"Whatever."

"Now now don't be such a baby.. I'm about to offer you the opportunity of a thousand lifetimes, I'm going to make you the head of the exterminators… the star of the show. We'll sell Ratchet action figures, Ratchet ear muffs, Ratchet deodorant, Games, Cereal, Boots and! Commercials Comercials comercials and then pff pff…."

"No deal Voxx."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not your puppet Voxx you think I would kill other hero's to get rich? You're not just greedy you're stupid."

"Wh… yo… kssshh You just signed your own death warrant…"

"So we're done then?"

"Let him go."

Ratchet turns and shoves the large guards aside and returns to his quarters to meet up with Clank.

"Have them prepare the 'experimental' one…"

"Sir you don't mean the Gauntlet of Doom do you?"

"Yes."

"But sir it was mathematically proven to be unbeatable."

"Aaand?"

"Right away sir."

(Metropolis)

Sasha made it through Ratchets final exterminator fight with an immense amount of fear for Ratchet and extreme amounts of lust building inside her. Sasha had continued to work on an evacuation plan for the 'contestants' of DreadZone. Sasha had organized a small fleet of 3-5 ships to travel out to the Shadow Sector and bring DreadZone down.

(DreadZone, Ghost Station)

"Ratchet we must make sure they can never use this facility again, there are several power cores spread over the station, I am uploading their coordinates now… can you see them?"

"Got it Clank."

"We'll deal with Voxx once you return."

(DreadZone Ratchets quarters)

"Ratchet I have re-programmed the battle-dome shuttle to take you into the engineering core, but it is a one way ride…"

(Engineering core)

"Clank, you there?"

"Yes."

"Something doesn't feel riiii…. Not good."

"Whats this DreadZone fans a contestant attempting to sabotage the battle dome? If he succeeds the hero's go free! But! If he fails I have wired the battle dome with six gigotones of nitro glistorine , Now shut your mouth and get going."

"I am so sorry Ratchet I did not realize I was leading you into another one of Voxx's traps."

"Its fine Clank."

"Ratchet there are three generators, you need to bring them down and the station will follow suit."

(Ten minutes later)

BOOOM!

"Well done Ratchet several shuttles are leaving the battle dome, keep working at it."

Ratchet begins to make his way into the next generator core until he spots a land stalker grazing near by he orders his bots to hit it with an EMP Bomb, Ratchet equips his scorpion flail and begins to heave the flail into the land stalker quickly decommissioning it from duty. He continues on his path taking troopers as he goes and the occasional executioner. Finally making it to the second Generator core he is forced into cover as on his right is a trooper manning a 60mm turret and to his left is a 70mm stalker turret. His bots take the trooper out of action and Green fires and EMP at the 70mm stalker turret , Ratchet seizes the moment equipping his glorious prize for defeating Ace Hardlight and winning DreadZone . Ratchet equips his Harbinger and fires a flurry of rays down onto the immobile stalker turret, which is completely obliterated. Ratchet commands his bots to plant the next set of explosives around the base of the generator five seconds later the charges detonate leaving nothing but a crumpled pile of ruble where the generator once was. Ratchet moves towards a vendor to re-stock on ammo, he purchases all that is needed and makes pace for the final generator.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Well done Ratchet all of the shuttles have evacuated successfully."

"Wha…"

"I should have done this along time ago."

"Lets finish this now then."

"I call this one, Death of a Lombax, Hahaha"

"Grrr, fuck you Voxx."

"Well it looks like Voxx has some tricks up his sleeve."

"C'mon hurry up and kill him already."

"I just want to break character for one second folks and say, WATCH OUT IF YOU DON'T WE ALL DIE!"

Ratchet equips his scorpion flail for the ground enemies and the Harbinger for Voxx, whom only takes three hits before his is falling to the ground.

"Self Destruct sequence activated"

"Enjoy the last few seconds of your retched life."

"If I don't make it out of here at least a lot of other hero's did."

"Pff."

A ship approaches and lands, Clank runs down from the ships boarding door encouraging Ratchet to hurry up."

"Hang on."

Ratchet grabs Voxx's pet and turns tail for the ship he and his bots board the ship."

(Five minutes later)

"Hang on just one more circuit."

Clink beep beep beep. Clank throws the Deadlock collar out just as it explodes. DreadZone erupts into a fire ball moments later."


	3. They have to be out here

(Shadow Sector Starship Phoenix)

"They have to be out here somewhere…. Whoa what was that?"

"Ma'am that was DreadZone's main station, we are detecting several escape shuttles evading the blasts."

"Incoming message."

"Hey baby."

Sasha was speechless, all she could do was mouth Ratchets name and fight the urge to jump at the screen in front of her.

"Ahem, We are needing to be rescued is what Ratchet was meant to say. We've been out here a few hours now and the auxiliary engines failed only a short time ago. So may we board the Pho"

"Permission granted, get your asses back her now. And Ratchet I missed you."

"Missed you too babe, we are boarding now I'll see you in a few."

"Ok."

Sasha practically jumped her way to the hangar with excitement and unknown joy. Ratchet, Clank and two robots she'd never seen before were waiting for her as well as Big Al who had some 'enhancements' Ratchet was knocked flat over by his pouncing girlfriend. Sasha had hit him so hard with a hug he collapsed onto the ground in an armored ball of laughter and glee, Sasha was attempting to kiss him but he was holding her around the neck in a playful manner, she tried to elbow Ratchet in the stomach but her attempt only hurt her more than it did him.

"Armor plating baby, now I'd like to see you over power me…. Hahaha"

"God now I remember why I missed you so much so."

"Naww someone been worried?"

"Don't push it Hotshot."

Ratchet quieted but still smirked a smug smirk and winked at Clank who just clasped his forehead and sighed at his friends level of stupidity. Sasha and Ratchet stood once more, everyone made their confrontations and welcomes while Ratchet, Clank and Sasha all headed to Ratchets quarters.

"Ratchet I am going to have a system restore and a total charge with a operating reboot, should take about three to four hours."

"Alright Clank go ahead and do what you need buddy… I need to get out of this amour."

"Yes you do Ratchet and I can smell you from here."

"Hehehe"

"Shut up Clank, just go and do your things haha."

"Alright see you soon."

Clank goes onto the couch and plugs himself into the charging unit.

"Now baby could you give me a hand with this amour?"

"Sure just one thing first."

"Wha"

Xxx Sasha kissed Ratchet very softly but very sensually all in the same swift movement that took Ratchet completely of guard.

"Mmmm God I love when you do that, you always keep me guessing baby I love you."

*Blushing* "Naww you're cute but you are terrible at being a soppy romantic Ratchet haha."

"Well I try, anyway can you undo the clasps around my neck please babe?"

"Ok one sec."

Sasha unhooks Ratchets neck clasps and his shoulder clasps, Ratchet begins to pull off his chest plate and free his arms from his armored limbs. Sasha begins to remove his back plating also revealing a muscular form that excites her greatly. Ratchet unhooks the clasps around his groin and his upper quads then his inner calves, he steps out of his armored leggings and boots with an enormous sigh of relief. His tail unwinds from around his waist clicking as it did so.

"Oooh baby that feels so good being out of that amour."

"Looks like you're loving the air on your cloths again haha… holy shit you smell."

"Hey I've been in that suit for three weeks and have been fighting for my life gimmi a break jees"

"Well c'mon lets go get you cleaned up."

"MM I like the sound of that babe."

"I bet you do."

Ratchet and Sasha make their way into the bathroom and she begins to strip Ratchet down to his bare masculine form. Ratchet is slightly embarrassed but quickly hops into the shower to begin shampooing his fur and stretching in the mild water which he turns to cold very quickly.

(Five minutes later Phoenix)

"Babe?"

"Yeah I'm almost done scrubbing."

Sasha suddenly appears in the bathroom and is dressed in nothing but a silky pair of black panties and bra, with a sly look on her face she undoes the clasp of her bra revealing her voluptuous breasts to Ratchets gawking eyes, she discards her panties and bra to the pile of cloths in need of a wash. Sasha joins Ratchet in the shower but faces away from him hinting for him to wash her sleek and sexy body. Ratchet pours shampoo over her body and rubs it through his hands sliding down her shoulders, back, toned ass then he turns her to repeat the same action on her front as he begins she lets out a small but lustful sigh, he continues to pour shampoo over her and starts to rub his way down her front over her plump and perky breasts slightly pinching the nipples as he slides over them making his way down her firm stomach and just softly massaging her clitoris making her squirm with pleasure, Ratchets tool inflates at the sight of Sasha.

Sasha pushes forward into Ratchet pinning him against the shower wall, she slides her lips over his but he has seized the moment by locking his lips onto hers as they fight tongues, Ratchet cups her ass and lifts her off of the ground, spins and pins her against the shower wall, he pushes his now primed member into Sasha's slippery pussy, Sasha moans in pure lust, making Ratchet push harder into her glorious pussy. He retracts then pushes once more repeating the process until Sasha begins to reach his climax he slows just to tease her lustful desires, he slows more until he is stationary then he pushes as hard as he can inside her making her desperately grab at anything for support. Ratchet continues to slow then plunge for a couple more times until he suddenly picks up his pace as she and he both reach their climax, they both fall into a heap of furry love starved beings in the bottom of the still running shower, Ratchet sits up and puts his back against the wall, Sasha snuggles up to him and they both fall asleep with the cool water slipping over them….


End file.
